


Affirmation

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Other, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: It's about many of the things QaF believes in: love, friendship, honesty, and having the courage to be your different self.Season 1 - 4x01Artist: Savage GardenVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	Affirmation




End file.
